The goal of this proposal is to support the purchase of a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI)-compatible electroencephalogram (EEG) and high resolution evoked potentials (EP) system only available from Neuroscan, Inc. The Kennedy Krieger Institute (KKI), in collaboration with the Departments of Radiology and Neurology of the Johns Hopkins University (JHU) has established the F. M. Kirby Imaging Center for research in functional imaging of the brain. The EEG/EP system will complement a Phillips 1.5 T MRI scanner recently installed at KKI. The EEG/EP and MRI scanner in the center will be a resource for investigators from KKI, JHU, and the University of Maryland. The EEG/EP system immediately will support 6 active NIH/NIMH-sponsored grants (1 program project, 4 ROls, 1 K award) at KKI and JHU investigating brain-behavior relationships. Areas of active investigation included in this proposal are: the neuroanatomical foundations of learning disabilities due to genetic conditions such as neurofibromatosis type I, fragile X, Turner and Tourette syndromes; neuroanatomical and neurophysiological differences between schizophrenia and bipolar disorder; brain mechanisms of attentional control revealed by fMRI; localization of language processing in patients being prepared for epilepsy surgery; and mechanisms of visual attention in primates. To date, the majority of these studies have focused on neuroanatomical or EEG/EP studies correlated with neuropsychological measures.Combining different modalities of the brain imaging at KKI and JHU has been limited by lack of a MRI-compatible EEG/EP system. Addition of a research dedicated EEG/EP system is critical to the mission of the new imaging center and the proposed system will permit direct correlation of EEG/EP activity with fMRI. This capability is necessary to combine the temporal resolution of EEG/EP activity with the spatial resolution of fMRI. Together these systems will powerfully enhance the existing studies and greatly improve our understanding of brain function in a broad range of disorders being investigated through currently funded NIH/NIMH-sponsored grants.